Como seria la vida sin avernos conocido  TAKARI
by NaruHina78
Summary: Quien diria que en un viaje a californa me llegaria enamorar de alguien a primera vista
1. Chapter 1

Bueno elegí la pareja TaKari porque pienso que son la pareja mas adorable de Digimon w

Advertencia: Universo Alterno

Hikari, Takeru y otros tienen 18 años y los demás 19

Lo que este _así _es porque es sarcasmo si esta **así **es un sueño

¿Cómo sería la vida sin habernos conocido?

Cap. #1

Siento como si te conociera desde antes

POV. Hikari (Kari)

Hace unos días me fui a Estados Unidos a donde vivía una de mis mejores amigas "Mimi" ella vive en California, y siempre me molesta porque nunca he tenido novio así que lo más seguro es que me este llevando a todos los centros comerciales para conocer chicos lo cual _me emociona tanto _pero que se puede hacer, era invierno.

En este momento estoy enfrente del edificio del apartamento de Mimi y no se cual de todos los botones es el de la puerta de su apartamento así que lo hare al azar –Quien es?-escuche la vos de Mimi en lo cual me iso sentir aliviada –Soy yo, Kari-respondí –Pasa-me dijo ella colgando y abriendo la puerta, subí por el ascensor hasta el piso donde se encontraba Mimi y toque su puerta –KARI!-grito Mimi al verme y me abrazo yo respondí el abrazo, entramos al apartamento y era más grande de lo que creía tenia cocina, sala, comedor, 2 cuartos con un baño en cada uno y un armario de limpieza, todo era muy bonito.

Como sabia Mimi me iba a llevar a cada centro comercial que encontrara para buscarme un chico pero como ya me lo había imaginado no había nadie que me interesara, Mimi no tomo eso muy bien ya que se había cansado de tanto buscar y ya era de noche asi que le sugerí que si no quería ir a comer algo y ella me conto sobre un lugar atrás del centro comercial pero que seguía estando en el territorio del centro comercial entonces salimos y yo me quede sorprendida al ver el lugar como una plaza con una linda maseta echa de ladrillos mediana con ladrillos salidos para sentarse en medio de la plaza y estaba nevando, entonces decidimos pedir para llevar y cuando salíamos de la tienda vimos a 2 chicos que parecían ser hermanos ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules uno parecía de mi edad y el otro de la edad de Mimi ellos estaban parados a la par de la maceta platicando y en eso el más grande volteo a vernos y nos señalo lo cual iso que el pequeño volteara a vernos con una sonrisa, luego el mayor se puso en una posición como si fuera a capturar algo y creo que ese algo era yo, luego Mimi me dijo que siguiéramos caminando y eso hice pero me di cuenta que el rubio me estaba girando mediante nosotras íbamos caminando eso iso que Mimi parara pero yo seguía caminando, me di cuenta que el pequeño había sacado un cuaderno y luego grito-FUERA!- lo cual iso que el mayor corriera hacia mí y me abrazo lo que causo un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas, al separarse de mi grito -5 PUNTOS!- me quede en shock al igual que Mimi ¿que acababa de pasar? luego el pequeño dijo- no esos fueron 3 puntos- -¿cómo que 3 puntos? ¿No ves la preciosura que atrape?-dijo el mayor como en modo de reclamo-sí, pero fue muy fácil-dijo el pequeño, Mimi y yo seguíamos en shock-A ver si tu lo haces mejor-dijo el mayor-¿es un reto?- dijo el pequeño, eso ultimo fue lo que iso que me despertara del shock y vi al pequeño alistarse, -NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPE KARI!-grito Mimi mientras me quitaba la bolsa de comida que llevaba en la mano, eso iso que me animara.

POV. Narrador

Hikari estaba muy segura ya que ella era campeona en atletismo,

-FUERA!-grito el mayor, el pequeño salió corriendo y Hikari iso lo mismo para agarrar aviada, justo cuando el pequeño la iba a agarrar Hikari iso una voltereta encima del, el pequeño quedo sorprendido, Hikari trato de caer en la gradilla de la maceta y cayó en un pedazo congelado lo que iso que se resbalara y cerro los ojos, pero cuando iba a caer sintió que alguien la sostenía, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules del pequeño, en ese momento ambos se sonrojaron y sintieron que solo estaban ellos el pequeño sonrió y lo único que pudo hacer ella fue corresponderle la sonrisa, luego de eso la bajo y ella le dijo-¿Tu nombre?-el sonrió y le respondió-Takeru, y el tuyo?-, -Hikari- Respondió ella, -Esto sonara extraño pero, siento como si te conociera desde antes-dijo Takeru,-En serio?- respondió Hikari con un pequeño sonrojo

Me emocione TTvTT

Si les gusto este fic y quieren el cap. 2 solo dejen reviews

Bye-Bye ^w^ ( Neko)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, de nuevo acá les traigo el cap. 2 me gustaron mucho los reviews que me dejaron en el cap. anterior y me encantaría responderle pero no sé cómo D:

Advertencia: Universo Alterno

Hikari, Takeru y otros tienen 18 años y los demás 19

Lo que este _así _es porque es sarcasmo si esta **así **es un sueño

¿Cómo sería la vida sin habernos conocido?

Cap. #2

¿Esto es amor?

POV. Takeru (TK)

Esta chica se parece a… no, no puede ser, fue hace bastante, bueno dejemos eso de lado, en este momento me encuentro con una chica muy lin…-TAKERU!-grito mi hermano mayor despertándome de mi pensamiento-vas a estar ahí todo el día? o seguimos el _juego_?-me dijo mi hermano sin pensar en nada –um… disculpen, pero que clase de juego es este?-dijo Hikari un poco curiosa –NADA-dije yo para que no supiera sobre nuestro_ juego_-es un _juego_ que inventamos para conocer chicas lindas como tu?-dijo mi hermano otra vez sin pensar en nada

POV. Hikari (Kari)

Qué clase de juego es ese, que idiota inventaría un juego al que trata a las chicas como juguetes-entonces nosotras somos juguetes!-dijo Mimi acercándose a nosotros, eso izo que el hermano de Takeru se pusiera nervioso –no, no es eso, como crees… jejeje-dijo el hermano de Takeru muy nervioso –cómo te llamas?-grito Mimi enfadada, -Yamato-dijo Yamato como si le estuviera hablando a un jefe militar-pues déjame decirte algo Yamato a nosotras las mujeres no nos pueden tratar como juguetes!-grito Mimi quitándole la libreta de los puntos a Yamato y rompiéndola-Vámonos Kari-me dijo Mimi que al parecer no aguantaba al par de chicos que acabamos de conocer-si-le respondí.

-Oye espera Hikari!, nos volveremos a ver?-me pregunto Takeru –no lo sé eso será cosa del destino-le respondí tratando de que se escuchara con estilo –Pues si el destino nos encontró de esta manera, a mi me parece que si-me dijo Takeru lo cual izo que me sonrojara un poco-KARI!-me replico Mimi-ya voy-le respondí y nos fuimos trate de despedirme pero Mimi me jalo junto con la comida pero puede levantar la mano en forma de despedida.

Al siguiente día me decidí a trotar y quería pasar por un parque donde antes ella jugaba y paso por un rio.

POV. Narrador

Se mira un rio (de esos que siempre parecen en los animes que tienen una colina hasta arriba donde está la carretera) y en la cima de la colina se puede ver a Hikari observando el rio, justo en ese momento ella observa a Takeru y ella al reconocerlo se iba a acercar pero después observa que hay alguien más con él una chica de pelo naranja un poco más grande que ella-le gustan las mayores-se dijo a si misma Hikari, entonces ella iba a salir corriendo, pero en ese momento un pedacito de la colina se desploma y Hikari cae de sentada y es arrastrada por la colina y por el miedo cerró los ojos, luego ella siente algo tibio a su alrededor y abre los ojos y mira que es Takeru sosteniéndola

-Es este el modo en que siempre nos encontramos-dijo Takeru con una sonrisa picara, Hikari se quedo roja, tanto que no podía hablar –perdón ella es Sora, mi…- -hay no hay viene-pensó Hikari –mi cuñada-termino Takeru-mucho gusto soy Sora, novia de Yamato-dijo Sora con una sonrisa cálida-tú debes ser Hikari, Takeru me ha contado tanto sobre ti-dijo Sora-NO, NO ES CIERTO!-dijo Takeru muy nervioso y sonrojado-Takeru-interrumpió Hikari-pue… puedes bajarme?-dijo Hikari algo sonrojada- ah! Lo siento, no me di cuenta-dijo Takeru volteando la mirada muy sonrojado-jeje Takeru es muy lindo no puedo evitar mirar sus hermosos ojos azules… que estas diciendo Kari no puedes solo pensar en sus lindos ojos, su piel tan suave y sus brazos tan cálidos, pero que me pasa!, será esto "amor"-pensó Hikari

Gracias a todos por su paciencia aunque no fue mucha porque lo subí rápido me inspire XD

Mas, Mas, Mas, MAS REVIEWS!

Así subo otro capitulo :9


End file.
